


Blame (Yandere Hoseok x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Jealous Hoseok, Reader-Insert, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, bloody lip, kpopyandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Hoseok is going to make you take responsibility for your actions
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, yandere!j-hope/reader, yandere!jung hoseok/reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Blame (Yandere Hoseok x Reader)

The bar that you and Hoseok were at was crowded and loud. You found the atmosphere overwhelming, but you didn’t dare voice your discomfort to your boyfriend. He was having a great time. Hoseok was always the life of any social gathering. With his good lucks, charm, and sense of humour, people were naturally drawn to him. He was entertaining a few friends right now, laughing at his own jokes as he told them some anecdote that you’d heard before. They were hanging on to his every word. You couldn’t take it anymore. You needed some peace and quiet, if only for a few minutes.

“Hobi,” you interrupted him, softly, “is it okay if I go outside for a bit? Just to get some air?”

He looked at you intensely. You had to admit you were taking advantage of the situation a bit, and he knew it too. You knew he was unlikely to deny such an innocent request in front of his friends. He needed to keep up the façade of being the perfect boyfriend after all.

“Of course, honey,” he said, putting on a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “be quick though. It’s cold and you tend to become unwell easily.” There was an implicit threat in his tone that no one but you was meant to pick up on.

“Of course,” you gave him a small smile and got up quickly under his penetrating glare, nodding to his friends politely.

You put on your oversized coat and walked out the doors into the cool night. The air smelled like cigarettes, and you inhaled deeply, enjoying the second-hand smoke. You had had a nasty smoking habit when you first met Hoseok that he quickly beat out of you. The temptation to bum a smoke was strong but you resisted. Hoseok would be annoyed enough at your little stunt already, you certainly didn’t need to poke the bear any more than you already had.

You leaned against the dark bricks of the building and let yourself calm down. There were a few people chattering on outside, but it was still way quieter than it had been when you were inside. You stood there for a few minutes, relishing your few minutes of independence.

As you steeled yourself to go back inside, a man approached you. You recognized him. He had been inside the bar earlier. You’d made eye contact with him a few times, but he didn’t approach you at the time with Hoseok’s arm heavy around your shoulders, marking his territory, or his property, really.

“Hey there gorgeous,” he smiled widely. He eyes were a bit unfocussed, and you deduced that he was definitely a little drunk. “I was hoping I’d catch you alone.”

“I’m not alone,” you reply, barely looking at him.

“I might be drunk, but I’m not that drunk,” he looked around, “I don’t see anyone with you.”

“My boyfriend’s inside. I know you saw him. He’s strong. Jealous type. He’ll fuck you up.”

“Is that supposed to scare me? What kind of boyfriend is he that he let you out here all alone? Girls like you attract attention,” he leaned in, one his hands resting on the wall beside your head, “if you were mine, I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.”

_If you only knew_ , you thought. “Anyway, I need to get back inside. Could you move, please?”

“Here, I wrote down my number for you. Call me when you get bored of your little boyfriend.” He held out a bar napkin in his hand, on it was scrawled STEVE with a phone number beneath it. He must have prepared it inside.

“Uh, no, I’m good,” you gently pushed past his arm and got to the door. You felt a gentle tug on your coat but ignored it, hoping that he’d just leave you alone.

Once inside, you headed straight back to Hoseok, taking your place beside him. “Did I miss anything?”

“Actually, I was thinking we should leave,” he lowered his voice, “you’re obviously not having a good time.”

You froze. Was he annoyed? You looked at his face, searching for any sign that would betray emotion. He was so hard to read sometimes.

Like he had read your thoughts, he responded, “don’t worry. I’m not mad or anything. I know stuff like this can be uncomfortable for you. It’s okay.”

You sighed in relief and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Moments like this, when he was being sweet and understanding, made you remember why you’d fallen in love with him in the first place. Too bad these moments seemed to be getting fewer and further between.

***

You and Hoseok arrived in your apartment, a bit tired and a bit inebriated.

He had his hands all over you as soon as you two stepped in the door. “Do you know how beautiful you are, babe? Do you understand?”

You giggled into his chest. He had alcohol on his breath and cheeks were rosy. He looked cute, almost like a little boy. Who would believe the awful things he did to you under the pretense of love? When he looked like this, you could barely believe them yourself. “Maybe I need you to remind me?”

“I’d love to.”

He kissed you deeply, pushing your coat off your shoulders and onto the floor. He tried pulling you towards your shared bedroom, but you stopped him.

“Hobi, hold on a sec,” the neat freak inside you couldn’t let it go. “Let me just hang my coat up.”

You picked up your coat and hung it on your hook by the door. Then you fished your phone out of the pocket. As you pulled it out, a bar napkin came out with it, fluttering to the floor, landing face up, STEVE, in huge letters written on it. He must’ve stuck it in your pocket as you were walking away. Your heart felt like it had stopped as you looked down at the napkin and then to your boyfriend. You dove to pick it up, but Hoseok got to it first.

“What the FUCK is this?” He spat, as he waved the napkin around in the air. “Who’s Steve? What the hell did you do outside?”

You did your best to remain calm. You opened your mouth to defend yourself but Hoseok interrupted you.

“This is what I get? I let you out of my sight for two minutes and you’re making plans to fuck some other guy?”

Taking a deep breath, you tried to explain to him calmly, “that’s not what happened. Some creep followed me when I went to get a breath of fresh air. He tried to give me his number, but I refused. He must have stuck it in my pocket when I wasn’t looking.”

“If that’s true, why did you only tell me now? Why didn’t you tell me when it happened?”

“I didn’t wanna worry you. I thought I took care of it. I didn’t think he’d be so persistent. You don’t need to overreact all the time, Hobi.”

You regretted it as soon as you said it. The anger in his eyes now became fury.

He punched you in the mouth. Not using his full strength, but enough to split your bottom lip. Blood ran down your chin and trickled onto the floor, dark red spotting the gleaming white marble tiles.

“Don’t you dare use that fucking mouth to talk back to me. And look at the mess you’re making!” Rationally, you know you’re not to blame, but Hoseok has you so trained to believe his reality that you’re ashamed nonetheless.

“I’m sorry. I’ll clean it up,” you rushed to grab some paper towels. Some to press against your wound, and a few to clean up the mess on the floor. Apologizing to him after he split your lip, you really had hit a new low. You crouched down onto the ground, cleaning up the blood whilst trying to stop yourself from bleeding more.

“How many more people do I have to hurt until you get it through your head, huh? You aren’t to touch another man, you aren’t to talk to another man, and you shouldn’t even be looking at another man. Everything that’s going to happen to him is your fault.”

“Please,” you said, tearfully, “I didn’t _do_ anything.”

A swift kick to your rib cage had you laying on your side clutching yourself to try and defend yourself from Hoseok’s rage.

“Are you proud of yourself?” He snarled. “Now someone’s going to have to die because you’re such a slut. This is your fucking fault.”

He kicked you once again, in the stomach this time. “Say it.”

Pain shot through your abdomen, making it hard to think. You looked up at him, confused. “Say what?”

“Say you’re a slut and this is all your fault.”

The words fell from your bloodied lips pathetically, “I’m a slut and this is all my fault.”

“Good,” he picked up your phone that had been laying on the floor beside you and unlocked it using your passcode. He then sent a text to the number on the napkin.

A few seconds later the phone buzzed and Hoseok smiled.

“Your friend says he’ll be here in fifteen minutes. Lucky you, you’ll get to watch me gut him like a fish. Hope that breath of fresh air was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! ^_^


End file.
